In industrial service constructions, e.g. vehicle service constructions such as parking garage buildings, lighting, detection and control systems are typically applied such as to facilitate building services. These services, for a parking garage, for example include lighting, signaling, free parking space detection, and the like. For an industrial building, such as a large storage facility or distribution center, the construction is to be equipped mainly with lighting, and additionally often with different kinds of building services. Requirements for such systems include robustness and efficient space and power usage, sometimes combined with versatility. The required services may be implemented as system modules, which are preferably part of a single lighting, detection and control system.
Advantageously, the system modules of such a lighting, detection and control system are operated at low voltage levels (e.g. below 75V DC or 50V AC) at which levels the safety regulations are more lenient. Lighting under these conditions (e.g. <75V DC) may be provided for example with light emitting diode (LED) based armatures. LED's provide a robust low maintenance lighting solution.
To guarantee sufficient power everywhere in the system, the system may use high voltage levels requiring secure cabling. Alternatively or in addition, multiple power supplies reduce the distances between the supply and the powered modules. This causes such systems often to be bulky such as to give room to large amounts of cabling. As a result, the systems are heavy, take large amounts of space, and are difficult to install.